Super Sweet Heroes Clash
by specialman
Summary: Peter goes crazy and thinks he is the Hulk. Can Adam West And Brian stop him as Batman and Robin? R and R.Script form.
1. Convention

Super sweet heroes clash!

Peter, and Brian, and Quagmire are at a costume convention. peter is dressed as the Hulk, and Brian is snoopy, and Quagmire is Hue Heffner.

Peter: Aww sweet I love these conventions you can act however you want and no one cares.

Peter goes over to a star trek booth and starts wrecking it.

Peter: HULK SMASH!

Quagmire: I know what you mean peter.

Quagmire walks over to a bunch of women

Quagmire: Hey girls I'm Hue Heffner how would you all like to be stars?

they get descusted, slap him, and walk away

Quagmire: He He ALRIGHT

Brian:You guys might want to be careful you could get us kicked out.

Peter: no way i'll do what ever i want.

peter goes over to people dressed in yugioh stuff and starts punching them. Security guards come and through peter and brian out. A few seconds later quagmire gets kicked out.

Brian: Quagmire why were you thrown out?

Quagmire: Well it turns out some of the linsey lohan look alikes were underage.

peter: How can they do this to hulk. hulk do whatever he want. HULK SMASHHH!

peter runs through the street destroying everything

Brian:Not again. I'd beter get lois she'll know what to do.

brian runs off. A linsey lohan look alike walks by and Quagmire starts walking toward her.

End of part 1


	2. Adam West's Help

Super Sweet Heroes Clash Part 2

back at peters house

Brian: Lois! Lois! where are you? It's important.

stewie: no use dog lois went to bonnie's baby shower and won't be back till 7.

Brian: Wait your here alone, and bonnies finally haveing the baby?

stewie: well lois did hire a siter but shes has her own problems right now.

you see the babysiter tied up with guns pointed to her head.

stewie: As for bonnie ,get real ,i think she's just fat but they say it's coming soon.

brian:oh.

Stewie:why don't you see Adam West maybe he can do something.

Brian: Good idea.

brian leaves.Now in Adam West's office

Adam West: I see, so Peters the one destroying the city.

brian: Yes and i need your help.

Adam West: Alright To the Batcave!

Adam presses a button and a door opens. They walk into the Batcave.

Adam West: AS youknow brian I used used to be batman.

Brian: Actually that was just a tv show you were in.

Adam West: I AM BATMAN!

HE pulls out a baterang

brian: Okay Okay your Batman.

he puts it away

Adam West: thats what i thought.Now where did I put Robin I remember I left him here somewhere.

Adam opens a closet to find a skeleton with a robin costume on.

Adam West: you won't tell anyone will you?

Brian:no

Adam West:Thanks, so how would you like to be the new robin?

Brian: Sure

Adam West: perfect now lets stop peter.

THey put their costumes on, get in the batmobile, and drove off to find peter.

End of part 2


	3. A showdown, Sort of

Super Sweet Heroes Clash Part 3

Brian and Adam are driving in the Batmobile when they find Peter a gas station

Peter: Your gas prices outrageous!

Adam West:stop right there villian

peter turns around

Brian:Peter cut it out and come home

Peter: Who Peter? I Hulk!

Brian:Geez. This is worse than the time peter tried to read.

peter is reading pooh bear

Peter: Po... po... Damn it!

peter burns book which burns the whole house

Adam West: Don't worry I'll just put him to sleep with this sleep gas.

Adam throws the sleeping gas and it explodes. Peter just walks out of it

Adam West: okay lets try the baterrang

it doesn't work

Adam West:bomb?

it was fake

Adam west:This stick?

obviously that doesn't work either

Adam West: weird that always works on my other enemys.

Brian:That was a t.v. show! It's worse to keep you in public than it is to keep Micheal Jackson with children.

Peter is about to beat them both up when peter's stomach growls

Peter: well better get home. I wonder what lois is makeing for dinner?

Brian:Wait you've been in control this entire time.

Peter:yes

Brian: I'll kill you!

Brian takes out a shot gun and starts shooting peter

Adam West: Another job well done by DUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNU BATMAN!

The End


End file.
